Sleepless Night
by OnlyThisMuchCrazy
Summary: Just one night. Just one. No harm done right? Wrong. The tale of how one sleepless night changed everything. The Garde's precious legacies can do them no good now.
1. Chapter 1

Nine's POV

It's almost two in the morning, but I can't sleep. I can't shake away the paranoia after the fight with Setrakus Ra.

I look over to the chandelier hanging above me, then the view of Chicago, and finally to Six's sleeping figure right across me. I can't rip my gaze away from her. She's lying down on her side, with her back to me. A thin blanket drapes over her. I trace the curves in her silhouette with my eyes and I watch the rise and fall of her chest.

Six stirs. I feel bad for staring, but as much as I try, I can't look away. She flips over and I expect her to be mad at me for watching her. Right now, I don't really care. To my surprise, she is still asleep. Her face is now angled towards me and I take it all in. _Even in her sleep she looks pissed_, I think. This brings a small smile to my face. I linger a little too long, looking at her lips, and wonder what they would feel like on mine.

I've been around, and trust me, I've seen my share of hot girls. But there's something different about Six. I can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's because she's Loric - I'm not sure. She's caught me watching more than enough times before. I just wink and she dismisses it as harmless flirting. One time, she even sent a sarcastic flying kiss and I played along, making a gesture of catching it. Though she won't admit it, I'm still pretty sure there was at least some part of a real kiss there. I mean, come on, who can resist me?

All jokes aside, I really do like her. Not in a _"let's hook up"_ way, but maybe a kind of John and Sarah way. I remember how he talked about her on the way to save Six. I know I don't come off as the romantic type, but hey, I want to have a girl to be proud of, to make this whole fight worthwhile. I'm almost certain that girl is Six.

I'm pulled out of my daydream by the sounds of muttering. I look over my shoulder to see where it's coming from, my senses on high alert for Mogadorians. I realize it's coming from Six. Her brows are now furrowed and her hands are balled into fists. I walk over, as quietly as I can.

I make my way to her and sit on the edge of the couch. I can make out most of what she's muttering. She's having a nightmare. I put a hand on her arm and she bolts up, grabbing my wrist, ready to flip me over. I don't doubt she can. I've trained with her before, and I have to admit, even I'm a little impressed with our little warrior princess over here.

Her posture and facial expressions say she's ready for a fight. Then I look into her eyes, now a colour in between grey and blue, I see the fear from whatever event she had to relive in that dream.

"It's just me." I say to calm her down. "Nine."

She lets go and knits her brow, wondering what I'm doing so close to her. Our noses are just an inch away and the fingertips on my other hand are barely brushing hers. She doesn't back away and I can smell her sugary skin and green apple shampoo.

"What are you doing?" She finally asks and bites her lip.

Why did she have to do that? Why did she bite her stupid lip when I'm so near? I feel her breath on my neck and my mind's a little mushy. "You were having a nightmare." I say after moment too long. "Mumbling things like Katarina and Mogs, something about a mountain."

She blinks in surprise and her long eyelashes flutter. I'm trying my best not to close the small space in between us, but she isn't making it easy. And Six says I'm the annoying one.

"Katarina was my Cêpan. We were captured by Mogs. I escaped, but they killed her." She says. I don't know why she's telling me this, and I don't think she does either. Though it makes me feel good that she trusts me with something like that. I know firsthand it's not easy to drop that bomb on people.

I still can't think straight from being this close to Six and my mouth moves by itself. "I got caught too. They killed my Cêpan, Sandor. If it wasn't for John, I would still be stuck in a cage. I never would have met the other Garde, or you." Our hands move a little closer. I'm not sure if it was me or her, maybe even both of us.

The look on Six's face tells me she's at a loss for words. She mutters something that sounds like "sorry" before looking down and at our hands. She curls her fingers and pulls away. She scoots up the couch, moving farther from me.

"I don't need some big tough guy to protect me from a little nightmare, Nine." She crosses her arms over her chest. "You can go back to sleep now. I can take care of myself." There's the Six I know.

"I do believe you just called me big and tough." I say with a smirk and flex my muscles. She smiles. Oh God, that smile.

"I mean it Nine." She says, swatting me on the chest with the back of her hand. "I don't need you protecting me."

She's so stubborn. Why can't she just suck up that ego of hers and accept my help.

Earlier I offered her to sleep in my room, which coming from me, is a big ass hint. Instead she opted to stay on the couch. Being the great guy that I am, I didn't want her to stay alone. So do you know what I do? I sleep on the couch across from her. Which again, coming from me, another big ass hint. Do I have to spell it out for her? I make coffee for both of us every morning for Lorien's sake!

In training and planning our strategies to defeating the Mogs, we always butt heads. Frankly, I'm not sure if it's because we're so different or because we're so alike.

"We're a team now, Six." I tell her. I'm determined to get through her tough façade. "You're not on the run by yourself anymore. It's okay to need someone every once in a while." I move closer to her. It's not as close as I'd like, but I'll take it

"No. I don't." Six says with a hint of anger.

I shake my head and get to my feet. "Damn it, Six." I throw my arms up in the air in exasperation. "I don't even know anymore, okay. Why won't you let anyone in? Why do you always act like it's you against the world?"

What she does next surprises me. Six runs up to me and I expect her to slap me or something. Instead, she wraps her arms around my torso and buries her face into my chest. I'm still confused about what just happened and heat rises to my face. Unsure of what to do with them, my arms just hover at my sides, until I decide to put them around Six.

She whispers to me, "Maybe I do need someone, sometimes."

"It took you long enough, sweetheart." I whisper back. I can feel her smile. I lift her up so that we're face to face. She wraps her legs around my waist so that she doesn't fall. I carry her over, back to the couch and Six sits with me.

Her blonde hair brushes my face as she leans into my ear. "If you tell any living soul about this, I will personally kick your ass, Nine."

"I'd like to see you try." I taunt. "Now will you tell me what happened in that nightmare?"

"You have to work for it." She says, her face so close to mine.

At this point I'm not sure what she means by work for it. Do I have to fight her? Do I have to do something for her? Hey, maybe if I'm lucky, she wants me to kiss her, and that's why she's so near. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Make sure I can trust you." She says. "You want me to open up, you have to open up first."

"Deal," I say. I tell her about my days spent here in Chicago with Sandor. I almost tell her about Maddy, but stop myself, remembering something my Cêpan had told me about not bringing up ex-girlfriends on a first date. Technically I'm not on a date with Six and I'm not sure if Maddy was ever my real girlfriend, yet it still feels wrong to bring up.

Finally it's Six's turn. She tells me about her nightmare, how she was forced to watch her Cêpan killed before her eyes, how she was trapped in the Mog cave - the same one I was in. I can relate. I wonder what it would have been like if we had cells beside each other.

Somehow we find ourselves lying down and I can't remember how we got into this position. Her head is tilt upwards, watching me, studying my face. Our bodies press up against each other and our legs intertwined. I have one hand on her hip, while she has both hands on my chest. This feels oddly right, like this is how I'd like to spend all my nights.

For a moment, everything's quiet and I realize it's been like this for a while. I've never seen this side of Six. I've never seen her vulnerable. Her features soften and the constant scowl fades away. I thought she couldn't get any prettier, but I have been proved wrong.

"It's nice when you're human, Nine," She whispers. "Or at least act like it."

I open my mouth in a response, but someone beats me to it. Whatever little space we had is now gone and I feel Six's tender kiss. It takes a moment for my mind to register what's happening. Without even thinking I pull her hips into mine. My hand slowly makes its way up her back before getting lost in her hair. Forget what I said earlier, _this_ is how I want to spend all my nights.

When we pull away, she tries to hide the smile creeping up on her. I feel dizzy and I don't know if it's from not breathing or kissing Six.

We talk some more and I don't notice how much time has passed. After so long, my eyes feel heavy and I begin to yawn. Slowly, then all at once, I drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Four's POV

Early morning light streams through my window and onto my face. I roll to my side, desperate for a little more sleep. It's no use.

_Get up. Come on, John_, I hear Bernie Kosar tell me. I try to ignore him, but he licks my hand.

I take a deep breath and sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I can hear the thump-thump-thump of his wagging tail. I look at the time and it's only six thirty in the morning. A deep sigh comes out of me before I get out of bed, careful not to wake Sarah. I grab some fresh clothes and run to the shower.

I know things are really heated with the Mogadorians right now and even the FBI are after me, but BK is getting antsy. I think it's best to take him for a walk. I can handle myself if any Mogs come my way. Besides, I won't go far and I'll be back before anyone's up. If how tiring yesterday's training was is any sign of when everyone else will wake up, I have more than enough time. Six and Nine have really been pushing everyone to their limits.

I put a finger over my lips to tell BK to keep quiet. He trots along happily. Nine's apartment is huge and our footsteps echo against the many walls. We pass along the hallway and I listen if anyone's awake. The coast is clear.

We make it to the living room and I'm starting to think Bernie Kosar will get his walk. That is, until I stop dead in my tracks. My mouth hits the ground. Right there, all tangled up in each other are Six and Nine. I'm hit with a pang of betrayal and something I can't yet identify, though I know there is no good reason for it. BK impatiently sits by the elevator door, but I'm glued to the spot.

Nine is lying down on his back, with one arm behind his head and the other wrapped around Six. He isn't wearing a shirt. Six is on her side and has her head on Nine's bare chest. Her hand rests on his stomach, lingering a little too close to the waistband of his jeans. Their legs are interlaced. I can't take the sight of this. I clear my throat, loud enough to wake them up.

Six sits up so quickly, I'm sure she must have suffered some vertigo. Her dyed blonde hair falls past her shoulders and her olive skin has a certain glow in the morning light. I almost forget that I'm upset. Almost. Nine gets up and runs a hand through his hair, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Johnny," Nine says.

Six's eyes suddenly grow wide realizing what I've just seen. She hides her face in her hands and shakes her head. Nine pulls on a t-shirt that was slung over the chair's armrest.

"What's going on here?" I finally ask, surprised by the edge in my voice. BK barks loudly, his paws clawing at the door. It might have woken up the rest, but I'm so hot headed right now I don't even care if all the rest of the Garde show up in the living room.

"Nothing John," Six says. She rubs her temples like she has a headache, which this whole thing is, to me at least. "Nothing happened."

"Oh really? Nothing?" Nine sounds almost hurt. He's shaking his head with a twinge of disappointment, like he can't believe what Six is saying. "I thought it was something. A big thing actually."

My heart is pounding in my ears. Something is boiling inside me and it's going to blow if someone doesn't explain this soon. What is Nine talking about?

"What is going on?" I repeat slowly. I'm starting to think I don't want to know the answer.

"We were talking and fell asleep. That's it," Six tells me, but I wait for Nine to answer. I'd trust Six with my life, but right now I don't believe she's telling me the whole story.

"That's it?" Again, Nine is talking more to Six than me and I can feel the resentment in his voice. What ever happened must have been a big deal to him. "Don't you remember anything? You're the one that came running into my arms. You're the one that said you do need me after all. You're the one that freaking crashed your lips onto mine."

My hands are in fists and it's hard to keep them from shaking. I wouldn't be surprised if I burst into flames at this very moment.

Six gets up and stalks off. Outside, it starts pouring and I know the weather is tied to her emotions. It's her legacy working. Bernie Kosar whimpers and hides under a table when lightning cuts across the sky.

"You what?!" I yell after Six, but she just keeps walking.

Nine rubs his face and slams his hand onto the glass table. It shatters into a million pieces. I feel sorry for the guy, but I'm still fuming.

"Why would you even do that?" I ask Nine, glaring.

"I don't know, genius," His voice is dripping sarcasm and hurt. "Maybe because _she_ kissed me first. Or maybe it's because I like her. Who knows why John?" He gets up and I'm sure he's going to chase after her.

All I can think about is when me and Sam separated with Six. She kissed me, back then. She told me she liked me. She told me she liked Sam too. Does this mean Nine is now on the list? Who's to say Eight isn't on there as well?

Nine is halfway across the room and I jog to catch up with him. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence. We're about to go upstairs in Six's direction, but Eight stands in the way. Nine tells him to move. The stairs are wide enough for us to shove past him, although the look on Eight's face says he's willing to fight if we try.

"I think you should lay off for a while." Eight says. Nine tells him to get out of the way one more time. He doesn't flinch.

A rash realization comes to my mind. "You like Six too, don't you?" The edge in my voice is back again.

"Dude, chill out," Eight says.

"Do you or don't you?" I ask him. Nine paces behind me, looking like he could punch a wall.

"Sure. Six is cool," He responds, furrowing his brow and wonders why I would ask him that.

"Is that why you want us to leave her alone? Huh?" I practically yell at him, but he's still confused. "So while she's up there all alone, you come in and make everything better - like a knight in shining armour."

I can hear a gasp in the distance and a door slams shut. It's Marina. I'm not in the mood to find out what her problem is.

I hear a thud. Nine just knocked a wooden sculpture across the apartment and it lays split in half on the floor. He's growing impatient and I think he'll take his chances in a fight.

"Are the two of you idiots?" Eight exclaims. "I don't think of her that way! I'm into Marina, okay?" He scratches the back of his head in frustration. "But now, she thinks I like Six."

I look at the floor, embarrassed of how I lost my temper, jumped to conclusions and yelled at Eight like that. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean it."

He waves his hand and says it's alright before running after Marina. I look for Nine but he's nowhere to be found. I start to think that he went a different route, but soon I spot him running on the ceiling above me.

"Get down here," I tell him and reluctantly he does.

"What's it to you, anyway?" Nine asks me as we make our way to the rooftop, where Six ran off to. I don't understand where this is going. "So what Six and I did sleep on the same couch? So, maybe we did kiss? So what if Eight was planning on comforting her? I thought you liked that Sarah chick."

I do like Sarah. I love her. But I slump my shoulders and shrug. "It's complicated."

"No it's not," Nine tells me and stops. I stop too. "It's either yes or no. You only have two options Johnny." I hate it when he calls me that.

"It's complicated," I repeat. Nine gives me a look. I sigh before trying to explain the whole mess of a love life I have. "I love Sarah. I really do, and she loves me back. She's great and I know she's the one. It's just that I can't stop thinking about Six. It's not that I want to, but she's just there haunting my thoughts, you know? Six is great and all, but I know that I love Sarah."

There's a pause before he speaks. "Then you better take your pick, bro." There's an odd somber tone to his voice. It's very unlike him and I know he's not usually serious about things. "Call me cheesy or whatever, but when I'm with Six ... when I'm with her, I just feel different - she makes me feel different. I've never felt like that before."

I understand where he's coming from. I feel the same way about Sarah, but what troubles me is that I feel the same way with Six too.

"When I first saw her, I though hey, she's kinda hot. It'll be fun having her around. Maybe a little flirting, nothing serious," Nine tells me. He looks around to make sure no one's listening. I don't blame him. I've rarely seen this side of him - the soft side, the one that has a heart. "Then we got to know each other in training and whatever. Man, this girl is infuriating and that just made me want her more. She's seriously messed up my brain, dude."

I stare down at my shoes like they're the most interesting thing in the world. Nine looks at me, trying to figure out what I'm doing.

"Go," I finally say. "You really like her, don't you? Go get her, Nine."

He stands by my side and pats my shoulder before taking off. I feel like crap right now. How can I be the great Pittacus Lore if I haven't been up for more than an hour and messed so much up?

I list down all the apologies I better start preparing.

There's Bernie Kosar, who's still probably waiting to be walked; Six and Nine, who's relationship I ended before it even begun; Eight and Marina, who suffered unneeded and undeserved whiplash from my temper. The only one left is Sarah, though I'm pretty sure I messed it up with her too, still having feelings for Six.

I slide down the wall and hang my head in my hands. I really need to get my shit together.


	3. Chapter 3

Six's POV:

I'm up on the roof. I don't want anyone to see me. I am supposed to be a warrior and I refuse to show any signs of weakness. Although, the way I ran out of that room only paints me as a coward.

But the truth is I am.

I can go through an army of Mogadorians without doubting my ability, yet I'm too afraid to admit that, Nine, of all people, has broken down my walls. No, I correct myself. I let him in ... and he still hasn't left.

My brain hurts from trying to recall what happened. I still haven't come to terms on whether it was real or not. It was just so unlike him, and so unlike me.

Most of the time Nine is the most immature, egotistical, obnoxious, pompous ass out there. I remember when we first met. He was such a child. He still is. We can't go five minutes without disagreeing on something. He's absolutely impossible.

Yet that's why I love him.

I can barely admit this to myself, much less anyone else, but I like Nine. As in _like_, like him. The screaming, fighting, taunting - it's all exhilarating. He makes me go insane and when I'm with him I can't get down from my high. He's a challenge, a puzzle, unmarked territory waiting to be explored. There's something that makes me want to know him - all of him. There is so much more to Nine and I know it. I'm drawn to it.

Then last night he showed me the one thing that sent me off the edge. I had a nightmare and he was there for me. I didn't ask for it, and still he was there. He opened up to me. He told me about his past, something so private ... He made me feel safe and I let my guard down.

It's almost annoying, how he is. I try so hard to find something to hate about him and I can't. I'd say he's a jerk, but I know it's a lie - especially not after what he did last night.

I don't know why I did what I did and I don't think I ever will. It just felt right. My body fit into his like it was meant to be there and when I kissed him ... I never wanted to let that feeling go.

I must sound like some sappy love-struck teen in a cheesy telenovela. I push all these thoughts to the back of my mind. I'm in denial and it's not that hard to tell.

The downpour soaks me to the bone and the wind whips hair into my face. I feel so lost - not sure what to do. I could really use Katarina right now. I just need someone to wrap me in their arms and tell me everything will be alright.

_Ha._ I laugh bitterly. I see the irony. That was exactly what Nine was offering and I just keep pushing him away. Guilt wells up in the pit of my stomach. I pull my knees close to my chest and feel the rain on my skin, hoping it will wash away all these strange feelings. I shut my eyes and absorb everything around me.

I can hear the pitter-patter of the storm I've created. Cars honk their horns and drive on by, blissfully unaware of how good they have it. I start to relax. Then I hear footsteps.

My heart is racing. _Mogs_, I think, quickly getting up. _They've found us_. I knew it was almost too good to be true, not with our luck. I spin around but there's no one. Am I hearing things? I'm not taking any chances and check over the edge of the building. As soon as I do I scream.

Something grabs me by the wrists and flips me over. Is this how I die, falling off of the top of the John Hancock Center, 100 stories down? I imagine hitting the pavement with a splat.

Instead, I land on top of Nine. We're standing on the side of the building and I stare down at the ground. I'm so high up, but I'm not as scared as I ought to be. I feel his arms around me and I look into his onyx eyes.

"I've got you, sweetheart'." He smirks at me.

"Let me go, Nine," I try to say, but I'm not sure what is coming out of my mouth considering my stomach is doing summersaults.

"If you say so," He lets me go and I feel the loss of anti-gravity soon after. I'm lying down now, pressed up against him and he's the only thing keeping me from falling.

Then he side steps. I roll off his chest and plummet to the ground.

I think I'm yelling, but I don't have time to really pay attention. I'm trying telekinesis or manipulating the wind to carry me. I'm so frantic that none of it works. _Nine is such a moron_, I curse in my head.

Almost halfway down, I feel him scoop me up. Of course he did. We couldn't afford losing another one of us. This much I should have expected.

I know I should be mad for that stunt, furious even, but I feel like talking will only make my situation more uncomfortable. I feel a little awkward with everything that's happened. If he feels the same way, he's doing a very good job of hiding it.

I'm still in a bit of a daze when Nine says that we should go back up. Here we are, two aliens from another galaxy, standing on the side of tower, defying the laws of gravity. _Nothing_ unusual there.

He starts to run and I'm still hanging around his neck, bridal style. He has an arm hooked under my knees with the other supporting my back.

By the time we're back on the roof, my mind starts functioning again - more or less. I'm betting on less. He sets me down and I can feel a blush coming on. He plops down next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder and just sit here thinking of what to do next.

We don't talk. We just sit each other's presence, but there is tension that can be felt in the air. It's so palpable, I swear that I could cut it with a knife. I want to talk about last night, this morning with John, what just happened moments ago - and I think he does too. I want to clear all this up, get it off my chest.

Then there's this part of me that just wants to sweep all this Nine business under the rug. Would all of us be better off pretending none of this ever happened?

For once in my life, I'm not one step ahead and it is torture. I have no idea what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Nine's POV:

I'm sitting through a storm with Six right beside me. My clothes are soaked and my white shirt is practically see-through. I plan on peeling it off, but think better. I don't want to make her any more uncomfortable.

I'm not sure what I was thinking. Actually, I don't even think I was. It was stupid of me to do that. I never was good with girls.

I'm still stuck in the memory of Six in my arms when I blurt out "I love you." I turn a deep shade of red and I want to slap myself. Did I just say I love her out loud?

I know I did because Six grows uneasy beside me. There goes not making her uncomfortable. It hate this effect she has on me. She makes me do the stupidest things.

"Oh," She says. Her voice is quiet and she shifts her weight around.

"I'm sorry," I apologize. I'm desperately raking my brain, looking for something to say.

"It just came out. It doesn't mean anything." _Wow_, I think sarcastically after the damage is already done. _Way to play it cool, dude. Tell her you don't love her. That's definitely going to fix things between you two_. I want to climb under a rock and never go out. Nothing I say is coming out right.

"So, you - you don't like me?" Six's voice sounds like it's about to break. I don't need to see her face to know how much I've hurt her.

Maybe I should just stop talking. Walk away.

But I can't leave her - not like this. I'm crazy for Six. Let her be mad at me until the day she dies. As long as she knows that I do love her, I can live with it.

"I do," I start. My mouth is moving and words are spilling out faster than my brain can filter them. I'm afraid I'll only make things worse.

"Right now, everything I'm saying is coming out wrong, but I do love you. I always have. Those times you've caught me staring, it wasn't me just flirting for fun. It was because I couldn't take my eyes off of you. When I pressed you on what that nightmare was about, I wasn't being nosy. I was trying to help. I care about you, Six - more than you'll ever know."

I should shut up now. I really should. Six doesn't say anything. My tongue lets something slip. "Eh, it doesn't matter. You don't feel the same way. I get it. You've made your point, loud and clear, with Four earlier."

I regret ever saying that. I regret coming here in the first place. What did I expect? That somehow I'd convince her that we did share something, anything last night? Fat chance. I'd be lucky if she ever looked me in the eye again.

It's quiet. I'm messing everything up. _Fuck it_, I think, throwing caution to the wind. I guess it can't get any worse so I ask her, "Is there anything going on with you and John?" I'm surprised to hear the disappointment and pain in my voice.

"It's complicated," she finally answers.

I know I should be thankful that Six is even talking to me, but I let out a hollow laugh. "That's what John said."

I'm shaking my head. "It's complicated," I repeat bitterly.

She puts a hand on my cheek and turns my head to face her. She looks on the brink of tears. I don't think I've ever seen her like this. She always puts up this strong front, this cold façade, these high walls to close everyone out.

"I can make it simple," Six whispers. She leans in and I find myself leaning in too.

We're kissing and I'm savouring every bit of it. Still glued to me, Six moves to sit on my lap. Her legs are spread, one kneeling on either side of me. I do believe she's straddling me. My hands ride low on her waist.

Her hands wanders up my shirt and icy fingertips run up and down my back, tracing my spine, shoulder blades, everything. It sends chills down to my bones and sparks through my body.

I deepen the kiss. I don't want to stop. I want to live in this moment forever, stop time even just for a minute.

We separate for just a moment, but it doesn't last long. I'm hungry and Six is my only sustenance. Gently, I suck her bottom lip. She throws her head back. I move to her jaw line and slowly down her neck, until I reach where it connects to her perfect shoulders.

Six lifts my chin and pulls me back up to face her. She flips some hair out of her face. _Very sexy_, I think.

"Nine," She whispers.

"Does this mean you love me too?" I realize how petty I sound, but I can't hold it in.

She smiles to herself and that's all the confirmation I need. I let out a howl. Six just laughs and wraps my arms around herself like a blanket.

"Yes it does, dummy."

I'd like to think Sandor would be proud of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Nine's POV:

So I find out the most amazing girl on the face of this pitiful planet we're trying to save likes me back. Not to mention, we had one hell of a kiss. Things should be just perfect now, right?

Wrong. So very, very wrong.

I'm still trying to figure out if things have gotten better or worse for me and Six.

Yeah, we established that there's _some_thing there, but does that mean we're _a_ thing now? I mean, we can't exactly ride off into the sunset together. We have a Garde to find, ass to kick and a planet to bring back from hibernation. I don't see where a date fits in. I'm just sitting here thinking, what now?

I start to feel Six bury herself deeper into my chest and she pulls my arms closer around her. Does she want to cuddle or something? Then I start to feel small shivers coming from her frame.

She's cold.

Well obviously. I should have thought of that. The dark clouds may have gone away and the sun is out, but we're soaking wet and the wind is blowing full force.

Maybe we should get back down to the penthouse, shower and change. I consider it, only I don't bring it up. I'm not really up for it – to explain everything and having to face the others, I mean. We have enough on our plates as it is. They don't need to be dragged into my petty relationship drama.

Finally, Six say what has been on my mind. "We should go back. They might wonder what happened to us." I nod and we make our way to the elevator.

I can't help but feel awkward the whole ride. Do I put an arm around her or hold her hand? Or is that too much? Was I supposed to bring a jacket of mine for her to wear? Though it's not really practical, considering it would have gotten wet as well.

I want to pull my hair out. I try to be suave like all those guys who get the girl in Sandor's old movies. Instead I end up more like the clumsy loser who spills the punch on his prom date.

There's a ding and I know we've reached our floor. I stick my head out and look around. It's merely out of habit, to scope for Mogs - or at least that's what I'm trying to fool myself in believing.

In all honesty, I just don't want to answer any questions right now. I'm scared to face the fact that Six and I are in a relationship that is doomed to end in failure. We just don't make sense on paper.

There's no one there and I let out a small sigh of relief. I'm safe, _for now_.

* * *

Six's POV:

I can hear the water running as Nine showers. He's been in there for more than thirty minutes now, and I wonder what's taking him so long. Is he trying to avoid me? Maybe he's waiting for me to leave?

I'd rather not think about that. I push the thoughts to the back of my head.

Nine finally comes out in a fresh shirt and sweatpants. He doesn't say anything and just plops down on the bed, staring at the ceiling with an empty gaze. I start to wonder if I've accidentally become invisible. But seeing as to how I can still see myself, I know I'm not.

"This is all a joke," Nine announces to no one in particular. "Why did I even bother? Why did I think this would work?"

I feel a wave of hurt. He was calling it quits before anything had even begun. "Don't say that," I try to reason him, though he can't hear me over the conversation he's having with himself.

He goes on, thinking out loud, not once acknowledging my presence. Each sentence that spills out of his perfect lips is only breaking my heart even more. I want to run away. I've been getting really good at that lately. I almost do.

But then I see a slightly crooked smile start to creep up on his face, and I can't find it in myself to go. He sits up and turns to face me. "We could run away. Just you and me." He seems so delighted by the idea that I almost convince myself that I am too.

No Six. You can't do that. Not to John. Not to Marina. Not to anyone. My mouth just hangs open, forming the shape of words but never the sounds. I don't know what to say.

Nine squeezes my shoulder encouragingly. "We could go someplace nice – like an island. Enjoy the last days we have, _together._ We could forget about all this. We could write our own end to the story."

This is so unlike him. This isn't the Nine I know, and it's starting to scare me.

"_Last days_?" I repeat, accusingly. "We are going to defeat Setrakus Ra, and we are going to bring back Lorien. I don't know about you, but I'm not backing down. And I am definitely not just going to sit on the sidelines, having some romantic fairytale getaway with you, while my friends are here fighting a _war_, Nine! I thought you of all people would get that!"

I bite back my tongue. I regret saying all of that. But it's too late.

I see his face fall. "It's not like that, Six." He tries to explain, shaking his head. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean it – no, I did mean it – but I'm not saying - argh" He says. Nine buries his face in his hands. "How do I get myself into these things?"

I touch his arm gingerly, feeling sorry. "It's okay, Nine. It's just ..." I trail off, feeling as lost as ever. I'm usually so certain about these things.

He doesn't look at me when he says "go."

I stare at him with my eyebrows knit close together. "What?" I ask, my tone harsh.

"Go, just forget everything," he repeats simply, still not looking up.

My throat tightens and my mouth goes dry. Did he just tell me to leave? What? Did he just decide he doesn't actually love me anymore? I am by no means an expert at human love, much less Loric, but last time I checked, it meant making things work.

After that hell of a rollercoaster we've been through these last few hours, I don't have the capability to just erase it all and walk away. I try to stop the warm tears from escaping my eyes, but I am just so confused and angry and mad at the whole goddamned world.

"Why?" is all I can manage, yet even then, my voice cracks with emotion. I curse myself for becoming so weak, so soft.

He snaps his dark eyes shut, unable to bear the sight of me. I don't blame him. I must look pathetic right about now. I see – he could never love someone like this. I don't think I could.

After a silence that seemed to cut right at my very core, Nine spoke in a quiet voice. "Because …" His voice falters. His eyes remain unopened as he continues. "Because I can't stand to see another person I care about die in front of my eyes. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

My jaw goes slack. My lips open and close in the shape of words, a string of sentences, but every syllable gets lodged in my throat. I don't have the slightest clue as to what to say. Surprise and the smallest hints of fear freeze me in place. My mind goes completely blank in a state of shock.

In my brain's failure to act on the situation for itself, my heart takes over.

Throwing all caution to the wind, and stowing all terror of the broken heart that is sure to follow, far, far away, I kiss him.

To my surprise, Nine doesn't back away from me. In fact, he returns the favor. It isn't like before - hungry and full of desire. It's soft, gentle almost. He kisses me slowly and trails a finger down the length of my arm. Instead of leaving a burning wildfire in his wake, he leaves me feeling a warm glow that makes my body numb. It's like the first rays of spring sunlight hitting your face after a long, cold winter. I allow myself the simple pleasure of a smile, knowing it will probably be the last time for a while.

We separate a lifetime too early and I try to close the space once more.

"Six," he says so low, it's barely a whisper.

Here it comes, I think. I've had my last meal, and now it's time for the execution. Will it be swift like a gunshot, or slow and painful like an electric chair?

"Please stop. You're not making this any easier for either of us." Though our foreheads are pressed against each other and our noses touching, he doesn't meet my gaze.

"But - "

"No, Six," he cuts me off. "If I could love you less, I would."

"Nine, just listen - "

He's back to thinking out loud, not letting me get in the way of his train of thought. "I never should have slept on that couch with you, or made such a big deal out of it. I shouldn't have gone after you. I shouldn't have done any of that." He shakes his head in such a way that only reminds me of self-loathing

I take my only chance to get a word in, and plow right through. "Well guess what, Nine, you did. You did all of it. There's no going back in time. You're stuck with me, and I'm stuck with you. You can take all that bullshit about losing me and shove it up your sorry little ass, because I love you dammit! I'm here. Right here, right now. That's all we can hope for. Yesterday's gone. Tomorrow isn't coming. All we have is today. Nine, I - "

Then he kisses me. That freaking asshole cut me off with a kiss! The nerve!

The force knocks me onto the bed and Nine follows suit, landing on top of me. Long gone is that tenderness from a while ago. This one is all lips and tongues and hands lost in hair. Without consent, my hand tugs up his shirt, and Nine can't shrug it off fast enough. The burning passion emanates from our skin and everything is warmth. Something snakes around my waist and pulls me closer, but never close enough. Pressed right against his chest I can hear every racing heartbeat and yearn to be in sync with his.

Pittacus forbid anyone walk in on us now. I blush at the thought.

We go on for forever, but even that is not long enough. We've somehow made it to the floor in the mess of things. Breaths uneven and muscles aching, I collapse onto Nine. His strong arms wrap around me as he kisses the side of my head. My eyes flutter close, not able to take much more.

"Six?" he whispers.

"uh - hmm," is all I can manage to respond.

"If ever I'm stupid enough to even _think _of breaking up with you again, please, slap me in the face as hard as you can."

You can practically hear the smile in my voice as I tell him "Don't you have to be dating to break up? I never said you were my boyfriend."

"Ah. But I did." Nine quickly pecks my lips and in the mad hysteria that is our crazy Loric love life, we both begin to laugh.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well that's the end of the story folks. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it :)  
Don't forget to favourite and review hehe  
Also, please check out the poll on my profile (RE: what my next story will be about) and my other, on-going story, Symphony of the Shadows

Thanks for all the support! I love every single one of you dearly


End file.
